Solution
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Quick One Shot. Caroline has to deal with an angry Sam.


She opened the door to their motel room slowly, just enough to peer inside.

The blinds were shut tightly in the claustrophobia inducing space and the only source of light was the cheap lamp that was beside the single bed.

He stood silently in front of their bed, packing up with his ordinary swiftness and ease that always made the vampire jealous. There was noticeably extra force behind his movements as he shoved each item, dangerous and trivial alike, into the worn army bag. His milk chocolate brown hair was mussed and fell to the tips of his eyes, which she could see lacked their usual lightness.

Caroline sighed, steeling herself for his condemnation, and pushed the thin door completely open.

Her dramatic entrance had no affect on him. He didn't look up or pause his work, but continued packing. He continued ignoring her as she walked over to the bed and remained silent when she stopped across from him.

She bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating what to do then asked in an overly cheerful voice, "Do you need any help?"

He grabbed one of the salt guns and shoved it into the bag without a word or glance.

_That's not good. _Caroline moved slowly around the bed to his side and settled on the scratchy comforter next to the army bag.

"Sammy," She said softly, looking up into his face, "Are you still angry?"

At the sound of his nickname he stopped packing and his hard green eyes met her guilty blue ones. He let out an annoyed breath and glanced briefly at the ceiling to calm himself before speaking. His eyes flickered back to hers.

"Caroline," She winced at the harsh sound of her name, contrasting to the tone she had used. "You almost got yourself killed today in a job that you weren't even supposed to work. If it hadn't been for Dean and me you would be dead right now."

"That just makes you my night in shining armor, doesn't it?" She half smiled, still hoping to lessen his anger.

"This isn't funny, Caroline." He snapped. "You could have died. You almost did."

"But I didn't," She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Not this time," He nodded, conceding and took a step closer to her. "B what about the time? Or the time after that?" He leaned forward, his gaze boring into hers.

"The point is, Caroline, that going on jobs with me and Dean puts you at risk. I get that you are a vampire and somewhat immortal, but there are still ways you can die. One of these jobs might get you killed and I'll be damned if I put your life in danger."

"You can't expect me to sit and wait for you to finish fighting off some demon." She told him incredulously.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do.

She resisted her second nature to yell _That's not fair!_ and said, "If Dean gets go then I get to go."

He shook his head, "Dean is trained for these kinds of things. You aren't." He continued quickly at the sight of her opening her mouth to object. "Being a vampire doesn't automatically mean you can fight off demons and spirits."

The blond closed her eyes and took a calming breath, trying to quell the rebellious teen protesting within. _He's just worried about you, _she reminded herself. She opened and raised her eyes to look at him. Throughout his lecture he had moved and was standing directly in front of her. His long arms were crossed over his chest, the tense outline of the muscles more than a bit noticeable. His jaw was set in his stubborn way and his green eyes burned with determination as he gazed down at her. Caroline couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked right now. He always looked so good when he was angry with her, which never helped her in their arguments.

"So?" His deep voice interrupted her wandering thoughts of what they should be doing instead of arguing. "Will you stop trying to sneak along on jobs?"

She paused, biting her lip and looking around herself. "I don't think so."

Now it was his turn to take a moment to calm himself. He closed his eyes, another irritated sigh escaping his lips.

Caroline took this opportunity to move onto her knees on the bed and put her hands on both sides of his face. "Sam," She said seriously, causing him to open his eyes. "I understand why you want me to stay behind, but I can't. I love you, " She brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. "And I can't sit while you go out and risk your life. I'd rather die by your side fighting."

"I can't lose you, Care." The anger in his eyes was replaced with worry and too much pain.

"You won't." She held his gaze for a few seconds then pressed her lips against his softly. "I'm not gonna die on you, Sammy."

They were quiet for a few moments, the earlier tension dying away.

Caroline suddenly smiled at him and moved closer.

"We have three hours before check out time." Her hands slowly moved from his face to his shoulders and arms. "And, you know, this bed isn't half bad."

He raised an eyebrow at her then laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Leave it to you to want to go straight to make-up sex after a fight."

"Can you blame me?" She shrugged her shoulders, lacing her hands together around his neck.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her back on the bed, "Not really."


End file.
